


It's A Wrap

by RushingHeadlong



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Boundaries, Butt Plugs, Dom Drop, Dom!Roger, Encasement Kink, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Light sub drop, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mummification, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, plastic wrap bondage, sub!Brian, very vague Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: Brian wants to try out a new kink, but Roger isn’t sure that this will be something he’ll enjoy. After talking it over, he finally decides to give it a try - and finds out that he likes it more than he ever expected.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	It's A Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been saying that I’m going to write mummification fic for roughly the last 8 years, so I finally bit the bullet and did it. I have no idea if anyone else is interested in this but I’ve tried to explain and describe the kink so those of you who might not be familiar with it can hopefully still follow along. 
> 
> There is a lot of kink negotiation upfront, with some strong initial hesitations on Roger’s part. There is absolutely no coercion and Roger is a willing participant (and an enthusiastic participant by the end), but if you need absolute enthusiasm from both Brian and Roger from the jump then this may not be the fic for you. 
> 
> Apart from that, please heed the tags. **This is sub!Brian** , with some dom drop and sub drop at the very end.

“Have you ever heard of mummification?”

To say that the question comes out of nowhere would be an understatement. The non sequitur throws Roger for a loop and he glances at the telly, in case Brian switched over to some documentary on ancient Egypt without him realizing. He hasn’t, though, and without any further clues from Brian about what he means, Roger asks, “You mean like… What, like an Egyptian pharaoh?”

Brian lets out a small huff of laughter. “No. Well, I mean, yes, sort of, but not like that. Like the- the sex thing, I mean.”

“The sex thing,” Roger echoes.

“Yeah,” Brian says. “You know.”

“No, I actually don’t,” Roger says, because he really doesn’t have any clue what Brian is getting at here. “Is this a roleplay thing?”

Roleplaying isn’t anything new for them, though Roger has no idea how a scene themed around Egyptian mummies would really work. All he knows about mummification is that they pulled their brains out through their nose and preserved their organs in jars, neither of which really get Roger feeling hot under the collar. More importantly he can’t imagine that Brian gets turned on by ancient body preservation techniques either - but what else he could be talking about, Roger honestly has no idea.

“No, it’s not a roleplay thing,” Brian says. “It’s, ah… It’s actually a bondage thing?”

That doesn’t give Roger much more information and he wracks his brain to try to figure out what Brian could be getting at - but when Roger doesn’t immediately say anything, Brian sighs and says, “Sorry, forget I said anything,” and starts to stand up.

“No, no, hey, c’mon now,” Roger says as he grabs Brian’s wrist and gently pulls him back down onto the couch. “Brian, you know I love you, but I can’t read your mind. You have to give me a little bit more information here.”

Brian may be surprisingly kinky when they actually get in the bedroom, but he’s always struggled with actually talking about his fantasies and desires beforehand. He’s gotten better about it since they started dating - he used to be so embarrassed that he could hardly get through a conversation about his kinks at all - but he still has the bad habit of sharing only the bare minimum and hoping that that’s enough for Roger to read between the lines.

“Sorry,” Brian mumbles as he settles back down next to Roger. “I know I’m being vague, but I don’t- It’s just that, Rog. It’s a sort of bondage, only instead of being tied down I’d be- Well, I’d be… mummified.”

“Mummified,” Roger echoes. “That… Okay, that’s not really as much of an explanation as I think you think it is. You want to be wrapped up in bandages, is that it?”

“Not necessarily bandages,” Brian says. His face is a little red and he’s picking at his nails to avoid looking at Roger as he tries to keep explaining what he wants. “It’d be easier with plastic wrap, actually.”

That actually helps some of the pieces start to fall into place - mostly because it takes Roger’s thoughts off of ancient Egypt, where he’s admittedly been a little bit stuck since Brian first initiated this conversation. “But yes on the wrapping?” Roger guesses.

Brian nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I… yeah.”

“Okay,” Roger says. “So just to make sure I understand, you’d be wrapped up in plastic wrap with your legs together and arms folded across your chest?”

“Or along my sides. Or behind me, depending on what, um, what position you want me in,” Brian says. “There’s a lot you can do with it, actually? Depending on how much you wrap and what you leave exposed, I mean. You can tease me, or fuck me, or ride me, or- or just leave me there for as long as you want…”

Brian’s face is starting to flush a bit brighter but it’s only when he starts to squirm that Roger realizes he isn’t just embarrassed: he’s more than a little turned on.

“Oh,” Roger says quietly. “This is, like, _really_ a thing for you, isn’t it?”

Brian bites his bottom lip and nods, a little sheepishly. “I’ve wanted to ask you about this for ages, actually, but I know it’s a little out there, even for us.”

It is a little out there, and if Roger is being honest he’s not entirely sure how he feels about it all. They’ve tied each other up plenty of times before but the mummification sounds far more restricting than they usually go, and despite Brian saying that there’s apparently “a lot” of possibilities with this Roger can’t see how that’s true if he’ll be entirely covered with plastic. Roger is willing to give it some proper consideration, of course, but there’s no avoiding the fact that this is the first time that either of them have suggested something that hasn’t been an immediate “Yes!” from the other.

“Have you done this before, then?” Roger asks.

“I… yes? Sort of?”

Roger laughs at that. “You don’t sound sure about that at all.”

“I’ve never done anything with a partner but I’ve... experimented with it, I guess you could say, by myself,” Brian explains. “Wrapped my legs a few times, and part of my torso. I even managed to get one arm wrapped up and mostly pinned in place once!”

Brian sounds so _proud_ of that achievement and that only makes Roger feel worse for not immediately falling in love with this idea himself. Now that he knows what Brian is looking for he can see how this isn’t something that easily lends itself to self-bondage scenarios; Roger really is Brian’s only hope of doing this properly, and that pressure makes Roger feel a little uneasy.

“Brian…” he says hesitantly, and he watches as Brian’s face immediately falls at his tone.

“You don’t want to try it, do you?” Brian says, clearly heartbroken but trying valiantly to hide his disappointment.

“That’s not what I’m saying, no,” Roger says gently. “But I’ve never heard of this before now and I’m going to need some time to think it over. Maybe do some research on my own, you know, get a better idea of what this would entail. I don’t think this is going to be something that we can just jump into.”

He reaches out and takes Brian’s hand in his, and offers his boyfriend a soft smile. “Thank you for telling me about this, though. You know I always love to hear what turns you on.”

“Even if you think it’s weird?” Brian asks. He’s still a little bit glum and it’s clear that Roger’s attempts to soften his words have only helped so much.

“Especially if I think it’s weird,” Roger tells him. He kisses the back of Brian’s hand, and despite the drop in his mood the guitarist still manages a faint smile at the gesture. “I like knowing what gets you going, and I love knowing that you trust me enough to share these things with me.”

“Of course I trust you,” Brian mumbles. He seems a little more relaxed now, thank god for that, and when Roger gently pulls him forward he willingly lets himself be moved.

It only takes a bit of rearranging for Roger to stretch out on the couch, leaning against the arm, with Brian nestled in his lap. It’s easy, from there, for Roger to lean in and kiss him, coaxing him to open his mouth to let Roger lick inside. Brian sighs contentedly and relaxes a little bit further against him, his lips soft and pliant under Roger’s as he kisses him back, and when Roger pushes his hands underneath the hem of his shirt he shivers and presses closer to Roger.

“Mm, you feel good, sweetheart,” Roger murmurs. He scratches lightly along Brian’s lower back and sides, and he laughs softly as Brian whimpers and rocks against him. It seems like the damper that Roger put on their conversation didn’t do much to dull Brian’s arousal and Roger encourages him to keep moving and rutting against him.

“Rog-” Brian gasps as he grinds his hips down against Roger’s own rapidly hardening cock. “Can you- could we-?” He moans softly as Roger starts to nuzzle and kiss along the line of his jaw. “ _God_ , I’m trying to ask you something here…”

Roger grins against Brian’s skin. “Then ask it.”

“Can you tie me up?”

Roger probably should have seen that coming. He pulls back to study Brian’s face, taking in both the arousal in his eyes and the hint of worry in those hazel depths as well, a silent fear that this is asking for too much on the heels of the conversation they just had. But even if Roger hadn’t planned for things today to get kinky, it’s an easy request for him to fill and he says, “Yeah, baby. Of course I can do that.”

They move into the bedroom and Brian strips out of his clothes as Roger digs their cuffs out of their toy chest. He hovers for a moment over their other gear, and finally grabs the leg sling as well. Given the fantasy that Brian had just shared with him, he has a feeling that the extra bit of bondage will be welcome today, and sure enough when he shows his choices to Brian the guitarist moans and nods eagerly and scrambles into position on the bed.

Roger secures Brian’s wrists to the headboard first, then gets the sling positioned around his neck and raises his legs to secure them in place as well. That leaves Brian spread wide open for Roger and utterly at his mercy, and Roger enjoys the sight of Brian squirming in his bondage as he quickly strips as well and grabs the lube and a condom from their bedside drawer. Brian always enjoys testing himself against his restraints, and Roger finds himself wondering whether he’d even be able to move at all if he was tightly wrapped up in plastic.

He tries to push that thought from his mind as he quickly works Brian open, rolls the condom down over his cock, and sinks inside Brian’s tight heat… but he finds that he can’t quite chase it away completely. As he grips Brian’s hips when he starts to fuck into him with earnest, he tries to imagine what it would be like to feel cool plastic instead of warm skin under his hands. When he pushes Brian’s legs a little bit wider, he wonders what it would be like if he couldn’t manhandle him like that to find a better angle to fuck into him. And after they finally both come and Roger finally undoes the restraints, he thinks about the logistics of not only wrapping Brian up to begin with but then getting him _out_ of it again later. After all, the extent of their bondage up until now has been in the realm of velcro and buckles; they’ve never played with anything that would require cutting one of them free in the end.

Roger snuggles close to Brian, one arm thrown over his waist, as they both catch their breath… but instead of basking in his own afterglow Roger is filled with a vague sense of guilt and worry, because he doesn’t know that he’ll be able to give Brian what he wants.

He doesn’t say that to Brian, though. He promised his boyfriend that he’d take some time to think this over, and that’s exactly what he plans to do.

Roger takes a day when Brian isn’t home to hide away in their bedroom with his laptop and dive into research. He’s surprised at just how easy it is to find porn featuring this particular kink, but it’s also immediately apparent why Roger had never encountered it before himself; while there’s some amateur (or at least amateur-looking) videos, there’s also quite a few that are clearly set against dungeons-and-torture backdrops. Roger may enjoy his fair share of kink but he’s not a sadist, at least not like that, and he tends to steer away from the more extreme videos.

But as Roger starts working his way through some of the less scary-looking offerings he thinks he can see the appeal in this. There is something sexy about the idea of having Brian so completely restrained beneath him, and the thought of edging and teasing Brian for as long as he wants has Roger’s cock starting to harden in interest… but it’s an interest that wanes a little when the wrapping is extended over the sub’s head, leaving just a faceless - and nearly soundless - body to writhe on the floor.

By the time Roger is done with his “research” he has the mess from a confusing (though still excellent) orgasm splattered messily across his belly, a better understanding of this kink and where his own boundaries with it seem to be, and an immediate need to talk to Brian about what their plans for exploring this are going to be.

“So I looked into that thing,” Roger says later that evening, after dinner and when they’re both settled on the couch in the living room again. “The mummification thing, I mean.”

“You mean that you watched porn,” Brian says, but despite his teasing tone there’s no hiding the way his eyes glint with excitement or the fact that Roger now holds all of his attention.

Roger laughs. “Well, yeah. I wasn’t going to try to hunt down a fucking academic journal about this.”

“That’s fair enough,” Brian says with a laugh of his own. “So… what do you think?”

“I have a few reservations,” Roger says, because there’s no sense in beating around the bush with this. Still, a look of disappointment crosses Brian’s face and Roger is quick to add, “Hey now, I’m not saying “no”, alright? But there’s some things that I don’t think I’ll be comfortable with, so just… hear me out?”

Brian nods and says, “Alright.”

Roger takes a deep breath and tries to remember all the points that he had planned out earlier. “I’m not comfortable wrapping your head,” he says. That’s the biggest sticking point for him and he wants to make sure that that’s clear before they get too far into this conversation.

“Why not?” Brian asks immediately.

“Because I want to be able to see your face when we do this,” Roger tells him. “And I am _not_ gagging you either.”

“But-”

“Brian, please,” Roger interrupts. “Can you let me get through some of my points before you try to negotiate this with me?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Brian apologizes. “I’m just-” He bites his bottom lip, no doubt realizing that he was about to do exactly what Roger had asked him not to do, and simply says again, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Roger says. “Just let me get through this, and then we can talk specific details, okay?”

Brian nods. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Roger says again, and Brian manages a small huff of laughter at the repetition. That’s good to hear; hopefully it means that Brian won’t get too in his head about all of this while Roger talks.

“I know we’ve used blindfolds and gags and things like that before, but we’ve also always had our hands free enough to use a signal instead of a spoken safeword,” Roger explains. “If your hands are completely pinned down _and_ you’re gagged _and_ your face is covered, I don’t know what we’d do for a safeword and I’m not going into this without one. That’s non-negotiable for me, at least for this first time.”

Brian shifts a little. “First time?” he echoes. “That sounds like you’re willing to do this more than once.”

“That’s going to depend on how our first attempt at this goes,” Roger says. “Look, Brian, I have to be honest here, this isn’t entirely my thing. I like the bondage aspect of it and I always like being able to take my time teasing you, but I also like being about to touch _you_ \- not plastic wrap. And I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to get past that.”

“If you don’t want to do this-”

“I’m willing to give it a try,” Roger says firmly. “But if we’re going through what we each need in order to make this work for both of us, I don’t want you to _not_ speak up because you think you can push for more next time because there might not be a next time.” He smiles at Brian, a little crookedly but still absolutely sincere and adds, “But you’ll get at least one go at it from me, I can promise you that.”

Brian ducks his head a little. “One scene is more than I thought I’d ever get with this,” he admits softly. “I’ve never… You’re the only one I’ve ever told about this. And I’m so fucking grateful that you’re even considering it at all, god, I don’t want you to think that I’m not…”

“But you have things that you want out of this too,” Roger says. He finally mutes the telly that’s been playing in the background this entire time and moves a little closer to Brian. Their legs knock together slightly, and Roger reaches out and pushes Brian’s hair out of his face so he can look at him properly.

Brian leans into Roger’s touch and nods. “Yeah, I do. Do you have more you want to say, or can I go now?”

“No, I think that’s all the major things for me.” Just as Roger says that though he thinks of one final point and adds, “Oh, wait, I’d prefer not to use anything other than plastic wrap. I’m sure it’d be easy enough to cut through duct tape but it just makes me nervous, I guess.”

“A lot about this makes you nervous, doesn’t it?” Brian asks as he glances back up at Roger.

Roger shrugs and says, “A little, yeah, but I’m gonna have to literally cut you out of this at the end. I think that’s worth being a bit nervous about it.”

“I suppose that’s fair enough,” Brian concedes. “And it’s probably a good thing that you’re thinking about things like that.”

“Since you’re not?” Roger guesses.

“I mean, it _is_ just plastic wrap. It’s not hard to cut through, but I understand the concern about moving into more restricting bondage than we’re used to.” He grins at Roger, a bit hesitant, and adds, “For the record, though, it’s also easy enough to cut through duct tape - but if you don’t want to use it, I’m not fussed about that.”

That makes it pretty clear to Roger that Brian has used duct tape on himself in the past and Roger files away that information for later consideration. He doesn’t want to get too off-topic now, but if they do end up trying this more than once - and that’s still a big _if_ , right now - it’s good to have some idea of what Brian already has experience with, even if that experience is only self-inflicted.

“What are you fussed about, then?” Roger asks instead.

Brian takes a moment to think about his answer. He doesn’t seem nervous, merely thoughtful this time, and Roger is relieved to see that.

“I’ve always wanted to try being completely wrapped up, but if you’re not comfortable with covering my head I won’t push that issue,” he says at last. “But as a trade-off, can I ask, ah… well, I’d like to be _fully_ wrapped everywhere else, if you catch my drift.”

Roger watched enough porn earlier to pick up on what Brian is trying to say. “You want your cock covered too?” he asks.

Brian nods, his face going a little red at Roger’s bluntness. Roger probably shouldn’t find that as cute as he does, but he can’t help it. It doesn’t matter that they’re in the middle of a conversation about mummifying Brian during sex; he always finds his boyfriend adorable, no matter what.

“I know you want to touch me but, well, I _really_ like the sensory deprivation aspect of it,” Brian tells him.

Roger thinks back to the videos he watched of people with their heads and faces completely covered in layers of plastic wrap and duct tape, not only leaving them not only blind and deaf to the world around them but completely erasing their identity in the process. His stomach twists with fear at the thought of doing that to Brian, and he’s just about to remind Brian of the limits that he _just_ said when the guitarist keeps talking.

“You’re not comfortable with that, though, and that’s fine. I won’t try to talk you into allowing a blindfold or earplugs or anything like that,” Brian says. “But yes, if you’re willing to cover over my cock I’ll take that instead.”

Roger breathes a small sigh of relief that Brian isn’t going to try to push him on the boundaries that he just set. He knows, with absolute certainty, that he can’t go that far with Brian this time, but everything outside of that he’s open to considering, even if he doesn’t know that this will be his _thing_ like it clearly is for Brian.

“I’m certainly willing to give it a try,” Roger tells him, and when Brian relaxes a little in relief he knows that this is the right approach to take.

He still has more questions for Brian, though, and he asks, “I’m guessing you won’t have a problem coming even if I can’t touch you directly, then?”

Brian lets out a bark of laughter. “Believe me, that’s not going to be a problem at all. You’ll probably be able to make me come more than once, if you wanted to.”

Roger makes a small, strangled noise at that. He’s _never_ made Brian come more than once in a single session before, and the confidence Brian has when he says that makes Roger’s dick start to stir with interest. “Brian-”

Brian buries his face in his hands as his embarrassment returns with a vengeance and he says, “I told you, I am _really_ interested in this.”

Roger thought he knew that, but clearly he was still somehow underestimating just how much this kink did for Brian. “Yeah, I’m starting to see that.”

And he’s starting to get some ideas of his own for how he’d like to see this play out. He still might not get turned on just by the idea of mummification, but teasing Brian? Making him come, and more than once at that? Those are things that definitely get his blood racing south and, if nothing else, he has a feeling that he’s going to enjoy watching Brian enjoy himself with this.

He clears his throat and shakes his head a little, as if can physically shake away the thoughts of watching Brian fall to pieces while encased in plastic, and finally asks, “Is there anything else you need me to know?”

Brian takes a deep breath and scrubs his hand over his face. He’s still a little flushed when he looks back up at Roger again, but his voice doesn’t waver when he says, “I’d like to wear a plug during this, if you’re okay with that.”

Roger is usually never opposed to that, but in this case he feels the need to point out, “You won’t be able to take it out while you’re still wrapped up.”

“Yeah, that’s- that’s kind of the point,” Brian says.

_...oh._

Roger feels like he’s having a small revelation here, albeit one that’s maybe a bit late in the coming. Brian had told him once that he liked being tied up because he liked not being the one in control - that having someone else take the reigns and decide what happens to him helps take him out of his head and calms his racing thoughts - and Roger can see how the mummification could amplify those feelings. It’s not just that Brian won’t be in control; anything that Roger decides to use on or in him _before_ wrapping him up is going to have to stay put until the scene is over, or until Roger decides to cut through the plastic to access it.

It’s a prospect that Roger finds as terrifying as he does exhilarating, but he reckons that a plug at least isn’t anything new for them - even if everything else that they’ll be doing is firmly in uncharted territory.

“I think I can find something that will work,” he says, and Brian flushes a little bit more at the promise in his tone. “Anything else?”

“Nothing specific that I want, no,” Brian says. “But… Well, a word of advice?” It sounds like a question so Roger nods, and Brian continues with, “You’re probably not going to want to use regular cling film for this. You could, I mean, it’d work fine, but it’s sometimes hard to get it lay neatly when it’s that wide.”

That’s not something that Roger would have ever thought of himself. His concerns so far have mostly been about how safe this whole thing would be, not the aesthetic side of things at all.

Or is that a practical concern? Roger honestly doesn’t know enough of about this to tell the difference.

“Thanks for the head’s-up,” he says. “What should I buy instead?”

“There’s some stretch wraps that work pretty well,” Brian says. “I can order some, if you want.”

“Send me a link?” Roger asks. “There’s a few other things I want to pick up too.”

That piques Brian’s interest. “Oh?”

“Mm-hm.”

“That sounds like you’re planning something,” Brian says. If the way he shifts on the couch and the dark look he levels at Roger are any indication, he likes the idea of Roger having _plans_ for this.

“That’s because I _am_ planning something,” Roger tells him. He’s been mulling over a few different possibilities for this scene ever since he started his “research” earlier, but after talking it over with Brian he definitely has some ideas now. All he can hope is that what he plans lives up to Brian’s dreams… and that he doesn’t get cold-feet at the last minute and disappoint his boyfriend.

He climbs over into Brian’s lap and loops his arms around Brian’s neck. Brian settles his hands on Roger’s waist to help hold him in place and tries to lean in for a kiss, but Roger pulls away and says, “I want to talk about the practical side of things more later. What the best way to do this would be, and we should figure out a day where we’ll have the time…”

“Of course, yeah, we can work all that out,” Brian agrees without hesitation. “Can I _please_ just kiss you now?”

Roger laughs softly. “Yeah, alright then,” he says, and he leans back in and lets Brian capture his lips in a fierce kiss.

It takes nearly a week for all of the supplies that Roger ordered to arrive. It’s a week that Brian spends practically vibrating out of his skin with excitement, until even Freddie and John remark on Brian’s unusual energy in the studio in recent days. But as Roger sits behind his drumkit and watches as Brian tries to fumble a way through a lie to explain away his odd behavior, he knows that he doesn’t quite share Brian’s level of enthusiasm for their upcoming adventure. Instead, it feels like his thoughts are only filled with a thousand different worries.

What if Brian is disappointed by what Roger has planned?

What if they start the scene and Roger can’t go through with it?

What if this entire venture is just a giant mistake waiting to happen?

Roger is a rockstar. He’s appeared on TV and played in front of sold-out crowds, and somehow _this_ is what finally makes him hesitate: a simple request from his boyfriend about a new kink that he wants to explore together. He wavers between being so nervous that he almost wants to call the whole thing off, and just being frustrated with himself for still feeling uncertain even after Brian walks him through some more specific details about how to best mummify him. He knows that he’s as prepared as he’s likely ever going to be, and he knows that there probably won’t be any real danger with this, at least not more than what they deal with any time they play with bondage scenarios… but Roger is still _scared_ , somehow, and he hates that he’s having that reaction to this.

When the last of the packages is finally delivered Roger opens everything up (in secret, so he can surprise Brian with the extra items he ordered) and that helps calm his nerves, at least a little. The toys are just regular sex toys, after all, and he inspects and cleans them like he would with anything else they buy for the bedroom. The stretch wrap may be a new addition to things but there’s nothing inherently menacing about a simple roll of plastic. It’s not enough to completely chase away his anxiety but it helps ground what they’re about to do in reality, so Roger can’t keep building it up to be something scarier than it actually is in his mind.

They had both agreed to try out the mummification on Brian on Saturday, when they’ll have a full weekend off to take their time with this and then recover afterwards if needed, and it’s late on Friday night when they’re curled up in bed together, that Roger finally confesses, “I’m still nervous about this, Brian.”

Part of him hates having to admit to that, especially now, but he also knows that it’s better to get this out in the open instead of stewing on it by himself.

“This is new for you. For both of us really,” Brian reminds him gently. “I’d be worried if you weren’t a little nervous.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Roger burrows a little closer to Brian, and Brian wraps his arms around him to hold him close. “I’m _really_ nervous about it, though,” he says. “I’m so scared that I’m going to get so in my head about this that I’ll fuck it up completely.”

Brian hums quietly as he considers that. “I don’t think you’ll fuck it up,” he says at last. “I think once we get going and you start teasing me you’ll adjust to having the plastic wrap there.”

“I wish I had your confidence about that,” Roger tells him. “I like having sex with you because it’s _you_. Not a lump of smooth plastic in the vague shape of a human.”

Brian tries to stifle a small laugh, and Roger can’t really begrudge him that. He’s knows that he’s probably being a bit silly about all of this, but he still needs to talk over these fears - and more importantly, he knows that Brian isn’t actually judging him for anything that he’s saying.

“Roger, isn’t still going to be me,” Brian assures him. “Look, you bought the clear wrap, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then you’ll still be able to see me,” Brian points out. “You’ll be able to see my cock, and the rest of my body too for that matter. And my head will be free so you’ll still be able to hear me, and look into my eyes, and deal with my stupid hair getting in the way of everything like it always does…” He snorts and adds, “You’re probably going to have to pick it out of my mouth for me, like you always do when you tie me up. How my hair always ends up in my mouth when we’re having sex, I honestly have no idea.”

That manages to startle a genuine laugh out of Roger. “Should buy you a pack of hair ties, that’ll keep it out of your face,” he says.

“Nah, it’ll still manage to get in the way somehow.”

Roger ducks his head to nuzzle against Brian’s chest, and to hide his fond smile at the note of resignation in Brian’s voice. The light-hearted joking helps ease some of his nerves, but so does Brian’s reminder that it’s still going to be _him_ underneath the plastic wrap. This won’t be some faceless mummy, hidden away under layers of opaque tape and wrappings. It’s still going to be _Brian_ , the man that he loves, weird kinks and wild hair and all.

“If you don’t want to do this, though…” Brian says, after a few moments of comfortable silence stretch out between them. “If you’d rather not try it out, then we don’t have to do this. Your comfort is more important to me than anything else. Even if we never do this, I’m still grateful that you even considered it at all.”

Of course Roger considered it, but that was the easy part of all of this. It’s the rest of it, the actual follow-through, that’s much harder. “I want to at least try,” he says at last. “For as nervous as I am, I think I’d regret it more if I didn’t give it a go at all.”

Brian kisses the top of Roger’s head. “Thank you,” he says, and the sincerity in his voice only bolsters Roger’s decision. “And if you need to safeword after we start, I won’t hold it against you.”

“Obviously.” Brian would never hold something like that against him, he knows that... but it still helps to hear it reiterated like this anyway.

For once, Brian wakes up before Roger the next morning. He suspects that Brian was too excited to sleep in like he usually does, but Roger appreciates that Brian didn’t wake him up early too. They hadn’t agreed on a specific time to start the mummification so there’s no real rush to get things started, and with the extra sleep Roger wakes up in a much better mood than he had been in the night before.

And it’s a mood that’s only improved when he finally stumbles out of bed and finds that Brian has already cooked breakfast for him.

“You know, I could get used to this,” Roger says around a bite of toast.

“What, waking up to have breakfast waiting for you already?” Brian drapes himself over Roger’s back and kisses him on the cheek. “You just have to learn how to sleep in later than me and then you’ll get this all the time.”

Roger laughs and says, “Yeah, that’s not likely to happen. Not with the sleep schedule you usually keep.” He swallows down his mouthful of food and asks, “Did you start doing laundry as well?”

“Ah, no, I wasn’t going to go that far,” Brian says with a laugh. “I just washed some of our extra blankets. I thought, by the time they’re done drying, they should still be warm if we need them for later.”

“For if you drop, you mean?” Roger asks. Brian almost always has to deal with a little bit of sub-drop after intense scenes; no matter what they do, it always takes some time for his systems to readjust after being flooded with endorphins like that.

“Mm, or if you do,” Brian says. He nuzzles against the crook of Roger’s neck and presses a gentle kiss just above the collar of his t-shirt. “I know dom drop isn’t usually a problem for you, but this time…”

But this time it might be, especially if Roger is the one to safeword out of the scene, and he loves Brian for recognizing that and taking steps to prepare for it. It’s one less thing that Roger needs to worry about before they get started, and it’s incredibly reassuring to know that Brian isn’t so blinded by his excitement that he’s forgotten some of the more practical concerns at hand.

Roger wants to kiss him so badly, but he’s pretty sure that he still has toast crumbs around his mouth so he settles for just saying, “Brian May, I fucking love you.”

Brian, wholly uncaring about toast crumbs and morning breath, gently turns Roger’s head to kiss him softly. “I love you too, Roger Taylor,” he murmurs against Roger’s lips. “No matter how this goes today, I love you so fucking much.”

They spend the morning curled up together on the couch, trading idle kisses and letting their hands wander gently over each other’s bodies. There’s no hurry, no strict timeline that they need to follow today, and the arousal between them is slow-building and all the more delicious for it.

The lack of urgency also helps calm some of Roger’s ever-present nerves, and though it can’t chase them away entirely by the time he finally asks, “D’you want to move to the bedroom?” he is genuinely ready to get started with this and not simply going along with their plans just to make Brian happy. Whatever happens once they reach the bedroom, Roger finds that he’s actually looking forward to trying this out.

“God, _yes_ ,” Brian says immediately. He pulls Roger to his feet and Roger, laughing, lets him lead the way into the bedroom.

They never got properly dressed earlier - no point, since this is where their day was always heading - and it’s easy for Roger to strip Brian out of the lounge clothes he had thrown on when he first got up, though he doesn’t stop showering him with kisses that are starting to turn a little hotter, a little more pressing.

“First things first,” he says when Brian is naked and Roger finally manages to stop touching his bare skin. “I got a new plug for you.”

Brian shivers. “You did?”

“Mm-hm.” Roger grabs it from the bedside drawer where he had stashed it the night before and hands it over to Brian. “And I wanna watch you put it in.”

Brian moans at that, the sound going straight to Roger’s cock. “Fuck, yeah, Rog, yeah…”

Roger smacks his arse, not too hard, just enough to make Brian jump and whine at the unexpected contact. “On the bed, then. Get yourself nice and open for me.”

The plug isn’t all that large - it’s actually rather small, compared to some of the toys they already own - but it comes with a few surprises that Roger knows will more than make up for whatever it lacks in size. And if Brian was hoping that it would be larger he doesn’t show it and he doesn’t let that curb his enthusiasm as he works himself open as quickly as he can, scissoring his fingers and fucking himself on them as he moans and writhes on the bed.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous like this,” Roger tells him as he strokes a hand up Brian’s side. “I could watch you fuck yourself for hours.”

Brian laughs, a little breathless, and it trails off into another moan as he twists his fingers inside himself. “You’d get impatient. You can never keep your hands off me.”

Roger can’t even try to deny that, not when he’s still running his hands over Brian’s body, trying to savor every bit of skin contact before he only has the clear plastic to touch instead. “Can’t help it,” he says as he rubs his thumb over Brian’s nipple, just to make him gasp and squirm a little bit more. “I always want to touch you, even when you’re not naked and moaning so prettily for me.”

“Good thing I like you touching me, then.” Brian groans and drags his face against the pillow as Roger pushes his legs open a little bit wider, just to get a better view of the show that Brian is putting on. “Rog, Rog, I’m good, I’m ready, _please_ let me put in the plug now…”

“Yeah, baby, go ahead, you can put it in,” Roger tells him as he scratches lightly along Brian’s thighs.

Brian pulls his fingers out, whimpering as he’s left momentarily empty before he slicks up the plug and starts pushing it inside. It settles in place easily and Brian groans when it bottoms out, practically arching off the bed as his hips try to rock against it to get more pressure on his prostate. There’s no denying that he’s beautiful like this: flushed all over and with his cock hard and leaking precome against his belly, and just the glimpse of the base of the plug visible between his legs...

It almost makes Roger regret their plans to hide that gorgeous body behind layers of plastic wrap.

“God, Roger…” Brian says, as he shifts on the bed again. “Why’d you have to pick a plug that’s so _small?”_

Roger laughs at that. He knows that it’s not filling Brian up the way he wants. He’d been worried about hurting Brian by having him wear a plug that was too big for too long, but he still has a few tricks up his sleeve that should more than make up for the smaller size of the toy that he chose for this scene.

For now, though, he just gives Brian a quick kiss as an apology and says, “I have my reasons, don’t you worry.”

Brian pouts, but Roger is quick to distract by grabbing the roll of plastic wrap and holding it up in front of Brian. “Ready for this now?”

Brian inhales sharply and nods eagerly. “How do you want me?”

That’s definitely a good question, and one that Roger has been thinking about for the last few days. They had gone over a few different options for how to best proceed with actually getting Brian mummified but the final decision had ultimately been left up to Roger alone.

“If I have you stand up so I can wrap your torso first, are you sure that you’ll be able to get back on the bed afterwards?” he asks as he tries to ignore the way his stomach has started to flutter with nerves again.

Brian nods. “Might need a bit of help but I should be able to, yeah.”

“Then let’s go with that,” Roger says. “First, though, do you remember your safewords?”

Brian nods again. “Traffic light system - Red to stop, yellow to check-in, and green if everything’s fine.”

“Good.” Brian hasn’t ever forgotten their safewords but Roger will always double-check that he remembers them, especially before trying something new like this.

Brian sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, biting his bottom lip to stifle a groan as the plug shifts inside him. “And where do you want my arms?” he asks as he stands and takes a step away from the bed.

“Just at your sides.” Roger finds the end of the plastic wrap and sets it against the middle of Brian’s chest. “Er, actually, could you hold onto that for a second?”

“Yeah, of course.”

With Brian keeping the end in place, Roger starts to wrap the first band around his chest and upper arms. Brian had told him that he’ll have to wrap it fairly tight to keep it in place but Roger is nervous about accidentally hurting him, and he tries to leave it as loose as he thinks he can get away with. That ends up being a mistake, though, because when Brian drops his arm again the band of stretch wrap immediately starts to slip down his chest.

Roger sighs and tries to pull it back up into place, but Brian stops him with a gentle touch on his arm. “Just leave it,” he tells Roger. “It’ll get covered up as you keep going anyway, so it’s not worth fighting with it now.”

Roger smiles ruefully at him and says, “I guess I have to wrap it tighter than that, huh?”

Brian chuckles and says, “Yeah, just a bit. And remember to try to get the tops of my shoulders too, that will help hold everything in place a bit better as well.” He offers Roger a reassuring smile and adds, “You’ve got this, Rog. Just give it another try.”

Roger nods and takes a deep breath. The exhale is a little shaky, but Brian’s unwavering confidence in him certainly makes him feel a bit better.

“Which one of us is supposed to be the dom here?” he jokes as he starts his second pass at this, making sure to pull the wrap tighter this time.

“I can shut up, if you want me to,” Brian offers with a laugh.

“No, actually, please don’t.” Roger doesn’t think he could stand to do this in silence; just because he’s not as nervous as he was in the lead-up to this doesn’t mean that all of his anxiety has disappeared. “How’s that feel, by the way?”

“Good,” Brian says.

“Not too tight?” Roger checks.

“No, it’s perfect.”

Roger nods, and turns his attention to trying to wrap over the top of Brian’s shoulders. This was one of the things that Brian had given him advice about before but it’s still a little tricky to get the stretch wrap properly crossed over Brian’s torso and around his shoulders. Brian helps talk him through it, though, and the end result is that Brian’s shoulders are mostly covered and his upper arms are pinned tighter against his sides. By the time Roger resumes spiralling the wrap around Brian’s chest he can only really move his forearms, and Roger is taken aback by the jolt of lust that he feels at that realization.

There’s no denying that there’s still a weirdness to it all, though. Every time Brian tries to move his arms the plastic wrap crinkles noisily and there’s no ignoring how foreign it feels under Roger’s touch, too smooth and somehow unexpectedly warm as well. But Roger can still see Brian through the mummification, can still make out his nipples and arms and the lines of his body. Even if it’s slightly distorted through the plastic, that’s still better than not being able to see Brian at all.

And since he can see Brian like that, it’s a little bit easier to appreciate the bondage side of things at the very least. He likes watching Brian try to test himself against the stretch wrap as Roger keeps wrapping layer after layer of it down his torso. He likes watching Brian struggle to move just his forearms, and once the plastic extends down over Brian’s elbows he _really_ likes watching Brian try to pull his arms away, only to moan softly when he realizes that he now can barely move them at all.

The sound goes straight to Roger’s cock and he smirks, and pauses in the wrapping to ask, “Enjoying yourself?”

Brian laughs, breathless and delighted. “ _God_ , yes. Do you even need to ask?”

Not really, no. They’ve been together for long enough that Roger knows all too well what Brian looks and sounds like when he’s so turned on that it’s driving him crazy, as if that wasn't clear enough by the fact that he’s still absolutely hard and aching.

But that’s not really the point here.

“I like hearing you say it,” Roger tells him. “And I love making you try to find the words to explain how good you feel when you’re so desperate that you can’t think straight at all.”

Brian lets out a shaky breath and pulls against the plastic wrap again, even though there’s hardly any give to it. “I’m not _that_ far gone yet,” he says, trying to save some face.

Roger snorts at that and asks, “Are you sure?”

He runs one finger along the tip of Brian’s cock, smearing through the precome that’s beading there. Brian cries out and nearly double-overs in pleasure at the gentle touch, and the moan that follows makes Roger suspect that the plug has shifted nicely inside him again with the sudden movement. Brian’s knees shake a little as Roger keeps teasing at his slit and Roger drops the roll of stretch wrap to use his other hand to help brace Brian, because god knows that with his arms pinned at his side it’s not like Brian can do much to stay upright himself if his legs give out now.

The plastic still feels strange under Roger’s touch but he doesn’t let himself overthink it this time. He instead brings his finger up to Brian’s lips, and his boyfriend doesn’t hesitate to suck it into his mouth.

“Hm, seems like you’re a little desperate to me,” Roger teases, and Brian whimpers around Roger’s finger. “We still have so far to go, Brian. We haven’t even covered your cock yet.”

Brian moans obscenely at that and lets Roger’s finger slip from his mouth. “Fuck, yeah, please Rog, please keep wrapping me up, wanna feel it, wanna be completely covered, god, _please_ -”

“Oh don’t worry, sweetheart. That’s exactly what I’m planning.” Roger picks up the roll from where he dropped it and wraps another band of plastic around Brian’s torso, only this time he takes a calculated risk and pulls it a little bit tighter. It’s a risk that definitely seems to pay off, if Brian’s loud groan is any indication.

Despite his big talk, though, Roger is a little unsure of how to proceed with actually wrapping the plastic over Brian’s cock. The only advice he got from Brian when they discussed this earlier was to keep it a little looser over his hips, but now he knows that if he goes too loose there’s a risk that it won’t stay in place at all. It’s also clear now that Brian likes being mummified tightly, maybe even tighter than Roger has been doing so far, and Roger doesn’t know how to compromise between those two points without fucking this all up.

He bites the inside of his cheek as he thinks over his options, but by the time he’s finished wrapping as far down Brian’s stomach as he can before reaching his cock he still doesn’t really know what to do here and his nerves are starting to come back in full-force. Roger knows that he should ask Brian for some more guidance but he can’t get the question out. He just had Brian desperate and begging for him, and he’s scared of ruining the mood and disappointing Brian and-

“Roger, hey,” Brian says gently, cutting through Roger’s anxious thoughts.

Roger forces himself to look up at him. There’s a hint of worry in Brian’s eyes and he’s offering Roger another reassuring smile, and Roger knows that his moment of panic hasn’t gone unnoticed.

“Are you alright?” Brian asks. “Do you need to stop?”

Roger shakes his head. He doesn’t want to stop, no… he just needs a little help.

“I don’t know how to do this,” he admits quietly. “You said to wrap it looser but I don’t know how loose to make it, especially since you like the rest of it being tight-”

“I’m sorry, I should have been clearer on this before,” Brian apologizes. He tries to move his arm, probably trying to reach out to Roger, but obviously he can’t - and Roger has to swallow down a lump in his throat, because right now he wants Brian to touch him so badly that he almost can’t stand it.

He reaches out and brushes his fingertips against Brian’s thigh, and it’s not really what he wants but it does help ground him and calm him down a little. “It’s alright,” Roger tells him. “Just… help me out now?”

“Of course,” Brian says. “Try wrapping it between two layers of plastic. Move my cock and balls out of the way and wrap just around my belly and hips first, just as tight as you have been. Then put a bit of lube on my cock so it doesn’t stick to the plastic and wrap a few more layers looser over top of everything after that.”

Roger takes a deep breath, and nods. “Okay. I can do that.” He smiles at Brian, and it’s not as forced as he was expecting it to be. “Sorry for freezing on you for a moment there.”

“No, don’t be sorry. Like I said, I should have been clearer about this bit before,” Brian says. “You really are doing great so far, honestly Rog, but if you need some help it’s alright to ask me.”

“I didn’t want to ruin the mood of the scene,” he admits as he gently pulls Brian’s cock away from his stomach so he can wrap the plastic underneath it.

Even that small touch on his cock is enough to get Brian to inhale sharply and try to shift against the plastic wrap again, but he doesn’t let that distract him from telling Roger, “Asking for help won’t ruin the mood, I promise.”

That’s much more apparent now, when Roger is holding Brian’s still-hard cock in his hand, than it was when he was letting his thoughts run away from him. “Yeah, I can see that now,” Roger says as he gives Brian’s cock a long, slow stroke, just to hear him groan and feel him tremble in his wrappings.

Roger finishes wrapping Brian’s stomach as quickly as he can, and then lifts Brian’s balls out of the way so he can wrap the plastic underneath them as well. He continues to tease Brian as he works, and Brian squirms and bites at his lip to try to stifle his moans every time Roger rolls his balls between his fingers. He knows Brian’s body and he knows how to wind him up, and seeing the effect that he’s having on Brian helps drive away a little bit more of Roger’s anxiety. He must be doing something right, after all, if Brian is still responding so beautifully to everything he does.

Roger reaches back to double-check that the plug is still seated fully inside Brian. He pushes it in a little deeper - and smirks when Brian whimpers at the movement - and then he finishes wrapping down past the curve of Brian’s arse, making it impossible to adjust or remove the plug until the scene is over. Brian’s legs are just starting to get pinned together at the top of his thighs too, and Roger keeps a close eye on him to make sure that he’s not about to lose his balance as he grabs the lube and tips a small amount over Brian’s cock, stroking him again to smear it around. Roger then unspools a little bit more of the stretch wrap and wraps it carefully around Brian’s hips, this time over his cock and balls, pinning them against Brian’s body and encasing them in the plastic.

Brian moans lowly as he looks down at the progress Roger has made and his cock twitches where it’s pinned beneath the plastic, and _fuck_ , that’s actually really hot to see. Roger has never done anything like this before - usually he’s trying to _free_ Brian’s cock, not hide it behind more layers - but for the first time it doesn’t matter how foreign this whole experience is. Seeing Brian’s cock pinned in place against his belly, smearing precome against the layers of plastic… It makes Roger’s own cock throb with an unexpected surge of arousal.

“How does that feel?” Roger asks, his voice gone rough with desire.

“Feels fucking _amazing_ , Rog, god, you have no idea…”

“It’s not too tight?” Roger asks, because he has to be sure that he didn’t screw this up. “Or too loose?”

“No, no, it’s perfect, it feels so good,” Brian moans.

Roger can see that he’s trying to move his arms but he can barely shift them underneath the stretch wrap that’s pinning them tightly against his body, and he definitely can’t move them enough to touch his cock. He can’t touch himself at _all,_ and with his arse covered he can’t reach that plug either, and once Roger finishes wrapping his legs he won’t be able to pull them apart, let alone walk...

Brian was right. Now that they’re this far into this, it almost doesn’t matter that Brian is almost entirely covered with plastic. All that matters is that he’s here, desperate and helpless and completely depending on Roger to take care of him.

And Roger is _definitely_ going to take care of him.

Roger swallows roughly, and says, “Good. I’m glad to hear that.”

And then he slides his hand up Brian’s cock, pressing against it through the smooth plastic, and Brian cries out at the touch. He writhes in his bondage and tries to rock against Roger’s hand, but without the use of his arms and with his legs _just_ starting to get pinned together Roger genuinely worries that he might fall over. He quickly drops the roll of stretch wrap again so he can use one hand to help keep Brian upright, while he keeps palming at Brian’s cock with his other. Despite the strange feeling of plastic under his hand instead of bare skin, touching Brian like this is almost similar to groping him through a pair of trousers. Once Roger thinks of it like that, it’s surprisingly easy to fall into a familiar rhythm of stroking and squeezing at Brian’s bulge.

“Rog- Rog, ‘m close, I’m gonna come if you keep that up,” Brian tells him.

Roger quickly pulls his hand away, and even though Brian was the one to give the warning he still whines in frustration at the loss of contact. Roger distracts him by wrapping an arm around Brian’s waist and leaning up to kiss him, hot and fierce, taking his fill of Brian as the guitarist whimpers and moans and and tries, unsuccessfully, to rock against him to get more friction against his cock.

“Let’s get you on the bed,” Roger growls against Brian’s mouth and Brian groans and nods eagerly.

Even with the stretch wrap starting to cover the tops of Brian’s thighs he can still walk a little bit, though Roger helps support him to make sure that he doesn’t fall over during the short trip back to the bed. Once he’s sitting down on the edge of the mattress, though, it quickly becomes apparent that he won’t be able to get much further than that without help.

“There has to be a better way to do this,” Roger grumbles as he helps pull Brian onto the bed. His hands slide against the smooth plastic and he swears under his breath.

“Sorry,” Brian says, though he’s laughing as he kicks his feet against the bed to try to help push himself along. Roger hopes that the plug is staying in place because he can’t readjust it again now, though if it’s moving at all Brian doesn’t give any indication that he feels it. “I’ve only ever really had my lower half mummified when I’ve done this to myself. I didn’t know this would be this hard.”

“‘s alright.” Roger grunts and pulls Brian a little further up the bed, and then decides that that’s going to have to be good enough. He makes sure that Brian has a pillow under his head and asks, “You comfortable enough?” as he climbs off the bed to finally strip out of his own clothes.

Brian wriggles on the bed. “Yeah, it’s good.”

The sound of the plastic crinkling as Brian moves in it is familiar to Roger now, and it’s no longer quite as startling every time that he hears it. Roger always loves watching Brian squirm and fight against his restraints when he’s in bondage, and even though the bondage this time is tight layers of stretch wrap instead of their usual restraints he’s still a gorgeous sight.

Roger leans over and gives Brian a quick kiss. “Good.” He runs one hand down Brian’s chest, over the expanse of smooth plastic, until it hits the bare skin of Brian’s still-exposed thighs. “Let’s finish getting you mummified then, yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah, _please_.”

Roger laughs as he grabs the stretch wrap from where it had rolled off the bed. “Alright, let’s do this, then.”

He has to hold Brian’s legs up in order to finish mummifying him, which is certainly tiring even after Roger realizes that he can rest his legs on his shoulder to make it a bit easier. The angle is a bit awkward and Roger struggles a little to make sure that the stretch wrap is both tight enough and lying reasonably flat, but he takes his time to make sure it’s as perfect as he can get it. Roger is so close to having Brian completely mummified, and he doesn’t want to rush the last bit of this now.

He drops Brian’s legs off his shoulder once he reaches his ankles, where he wraps a few extra layers just to make sure that Brian won’t be able to pull the stretch wrap apart once he starts properly struggling. There’s only one thing remaining, and Roger glances up and catches Brian’s eyes to ask, “What about your feet?”

“Didn’t know you had a kink for that,” Brian jokes.

Roger rolls his eyes and tickles the soles of Brian’s feet in retaliation. Brian laughs and tries to pull his feet away but he can’t. He can still bend his knees a bit and can wiggle his feet, but he can’t get away. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t get away or escape from the mummification and, _fuck_ , Roger is really starting to understand the appeal of this kink now.

So Roger wraps a few bands of plastic around Brian’s feet as well, not enough to cover them entirely because he’s now too impatient to care about that, but just enough to pin his feet together so they too can barely move at all.

“Did I miss anything?” Roger asks. “Last chance to let me know.”

Brian shakes his head and wiggles against the plastic. “No, I think you did a pretty thorough job,” he says with a delighted, breathless laugh.

Roger grins. “Good,” he says.

He tears off the stretch wrap and tosses the roll aside, before he stands back up off the bed. He rubs at his shoulder with one hand to work out the ache of holding Brian’s legs up for so long, as he soaks in the full view of his handiwork.

Brian is fully mummified now, from his shoulders to his feet, every inch of that long, beautiful body covered in several layers of stretch wrap. He’s still squirming and wiggling on the bed, testing himself against the plastic that’s holding him tightly in place, but he has no hope of breaking free. The only way he’s getting out of his encasement is if Roger cuts him free - and Roger’s stomach still swoops at the thought of that, but it’s not entirely because of fear like it had been before.

“Well, I have to say, I think this has been worth the effort so far just to get to see you like this,” Roger says at last.

Brian laughs and cranes his neck to look at Roger. “You like it, then?”

“Yeah, I think I do.”

Roger climbs back onto the bed and this time he straddles Brian, who finally goes still once Roger’s weight settles on top of him. The plastic is slightly sticky against Roger’s bare skin, in the same way that cheap, vinyl seats always seem to stick to your legs when you’re wearing shorts.

Brian has always been a bit of a furnace and his body heat is radiating out through the wrappings. The warmth is almost unexpected, when the smooth plastic feels like it should be cooler than this, but any strangeness disappears when Roger looks down at Brian and sees him staring back up at him with eyes blown wide with arousal.

Roger’s head spins a little as he tries to take it all in and he rubs his hands, almost absentmindedly, across Brian’s covered chest. It’s not the familiar soft skin that he’s used to feeling, and that’s still a little bit jarring. Roger loves being able to feel Brian, loves being able to touch and scratch at his skin, loves leaving marks and loves to kiss him and taste him under his tongue - none of which is possible as long as Brian is mummified like this.

But Roger pushes that thought aside for now, because there is no denying that there’s something amazing about having Brian underneath him like this. He almost can’t believe that they’ve actually managed to get this far into the scene at all… but more than that, he can’t believe that he’s actually enjoying it as much as he is right now.

“How does it feel?” Roger asks him.

Brian lets out a small huff of laughter and wriggles beneath Roger again. “Haven’t I answered that already?”

“Yeah, but I wanna hear it again.” Roger slides his hands up Brian’s chest against, this time pushing them just past the edges of the wrappings around Brian’s shoulders so he can feel his bare skin for a moment. “I wanna know what it feels like to be mummified like this. I wanna know how it feels to be wrapped up in plastic so tight that you can’t fucking move at all and you just have to lie here and take whatever I give you. I wanna know how it feels to know that you aren’t getting out of there at all until I decide to cut you out.”

Brian moans and turns his face to the side, and Roger reaches up to grab his hair and gently pull his head back so he’s forced to look up at Roger. “No, c’mon baby. I want you to look at me when you tell me what this feels like for you.”

“It feels _so good_ ,” Brian moans. “It’s tight, it’s like- like it’s holding me everywhere and I can’t get away from it. Even if I wanted to I can’t get away, but I don’t want to get away, I want you to tease me and control me and do whatever you want to me- _god_ , Roger, _please_ , please I need you-”

Roger captures his lips in a heated kiss and cuts off the rest of his begging. He tightens his grip on Brian’s hair, just to make Brian whimper in pained-pleasure so he can swallow down the sound, and he grinds down against Brian’s chest, his cock sliding against the smooth plastic covering every inch of Brian’s body.

“And how’s that plug feel inside you?” he asks, murmuring the question against Brian’s lips.

Brian wriggles again and Roger can imagine how he must be clenching down on the plug, trying to get any more stimulation against his prostate. “Still wish it was bigger,” Brian admits at last.

Roger laughs and he kisses Brian one last time before he sits back up. “I’m sure you do, but luckily I have a surprise for you.” Roger leans over and opens the bedside drawer. “Well, two surprises, actually.”

Brian makes a curious, questioning noise as Roger grabs the items that he left there earlier. One of them he’s quick to set down at the end of the bed so Brian can’t see it, no matter how much he cranes his neck, but the other one he holds up in front of Brian’s face. It’s a black, egg-shaped item and Brian’s brows furrow as he tries to figure out what it is - and then Roger turns it around, so Brian can see the buttons on the front of it, and Brian’s eyes widen in understanding.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Brian groans and squirms beneath Roger in eager anticipation. “Oh fuck, Rog, is that...?”

Roger grins down at him, wide and wicked, and pushes the power button, and Brian shouts and tries to arch off the bed as the vibrator inside the butt plug suddenly comes to life.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , oh god, oh- oh god, _Roger_ -” Brian cries out, his voice trailing off into a whine as Roger turns up the vibrator slightly.

Roger has to clench his knees tightly around Brian in order to stop himself from being dislodged; despite the tight bondage Brian can still bend a little and roll himself from side to side, and he’s so overwhelmed by the stimulation that Roger doesn’t think he could hold himself still even if he tried.

Roger turns the vibrator off and Brian sobs in frustration. “No, no, _no_ , c’mon, please I was close, I was so fucking close…”

Brian is already so worked up that he looks like he might cry. Usually Roger loves getting him to that point, but it’s a little alarming to see him on the verge of tears so early into their scene.

Roger brushes his hair away from his face ( _god_ , it really does get in the way, doesn’t it?) and kisses him on the forehead. “I know, I know, sweetheart. You’ve been right on the edge ever since I started mummifying you and I promise I’ll let you come soon.” He pets Brian’s hair, and gently cups his cheek with one hand, and asks, “Can you give me a color, Brian?”

Brian is breathing heavily but he still manages to tell Roger, “Green,” without any hesitation.

That’s a relief to hear, and Roger kisses Brian again. “Good boy. Do you want to see your second surprise now?”

Brian’s eyes widen and he nods quickly. Roger suspects that he forgot that he had mentioned a second surprise just moments before, but he’s certainly excited enough for it now and he waits eagerly as Roger grabs the item that he had set at the foot of the bed earlier. Unlike with the remote control Brian recognizes this one immediately and he whimpers at the sight of the small, wand-style vibrator, staring at it hungrily as Roger turns it on and the rounded head buzzes to life.

“Yeah, you know what this is, don’t you?” Roger says as he presses the toy against Brian’s chest so he can feel the vibrations through the plastic. “It’s supposed to be pretty powerful too…” He kicks it up another notch and drags the wand further down Brian’s chest, rubbing it over his nipples and making Brian moan and squirm beneath him.

He climbs off of Brian and grins at him as he moves the toy slowly down Brian’s belly, getting closer and closer to his cock. Brian whimpers and writhes on the bed, trying to move enough to get the vibrator where he wants it the most - but he’s severely hampered by his mummification, and what little movement he can manage isn’t enough to throw Roger off his plans.

“Now, let’s see what the highest setting feels like…” Roger says as he turns the vibrator up one more setting and moves it down over Brian’s cock.

And with a shout Brian comes almost immediately, crying out and thrashing against his mummification as his cock pulses and spills between the layers of plastic encasing him.

“Holy shit,” Roger breathes as he watches Brian come.

He watches how hard he tries to move and how his body spasms in pleasure underneath the plastic wrap. Brian’s stomach muscles flex and his torso rises off the bed for a few moments as he arches and writhes against the stretch wrap, before he finally falls back onto the bed and tosses his head from side to side as he moans and cries out and trembles through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Roger is so transfixed that it’s not until Brian’s cries start to turn a little pained that he realizes that he’s still holding the vibrator against Brian’s cock, and still on the highest setting too. He quickly turns it off and sets it aside, and Brian sags within his wrappings, breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly underneath the plastic encasing his body.

“Holy shit,” Roger says again with a small laugh. He runs one hand up Brian’s mummified chest. “I’ve gotta say, I wasn’t expecting _that_.”

Brian manages a breathless laugh and looks up at Roger through half-lidded eyes. “Told you I was close. And that thing is pretty powerful.”

“I thought the plastic might dampen the vibrations a bit more, but I guess not,” Roger says. He moves a little further up the bed so he can sit next to Brian’s head. He strokes Brian’s hair and asks, “Do you want to continue, or-?”

“Don’t stop,” Brian says before Roger can even finish the question. “God, _please_ don’t stop now.”

“Are you sure?” Roger asks. He remembers Brian telling him that he would probably be able to go a few rounds once he was mummified, but they’re venturing into even more new territory now and he needs to be absolutely sure that Brian still wants this.

“Yes, god, green, please don’t stop, don’t stop,” Brian begs and Roger’s hand tightens in his hair again and he kisses him, licking into his mouth and relishing in the quiet whimpers that Brian can’t hold back as he’s absolutely ravaged.

“Alright, baby,” Roger murmurs against Brian’s lips. “If you need me to stop, you know your safeword.”

And Roger picks up the remote for the plug, and switches it back on.

He only turns it on to the lowest setting, hoping that that’s enough to keep the sensations more pleasurable than painful, even if some overstimulation is probably unavoidable here. Even the lowest setting is enough to make Brian moan brokenly as it starts buzzing inside him again, and he drags his face against the pillow as he squirms weakly inside his mummification. His first orgasm clearly tired him out and he doesn’t quite have the same energy to fight against his bondage like he was before, but it’s still a treat to watch him try to pull his arms and legs against the unyielding plastic.

Roger strokes a hand down his body and slides it gently over Brian’s cock. He almost can’t believe that Brian is already half-hard again - or maybe he never went fully soft even after coming, and that’s a possibility that almost makes Roger’s head spin. Brian cries out as Roger keeps squeezing his cock through the plastic, but it doesn’t sound pained and he doesn’t safeword so Roger doesn’t stop, and between Roger’s touch and the plug still vibrating against his prostate it isn’t long before Brian is fully hard underneath his wrappings again.

“You know, you came so quickly that I never got a chance to properly play with you,” Roger says.

“Feel free to do that now,” Brian says, biting back a groan as Roger massages his balls through the plastic.

Roger laughs. “Yeah, sweetheart, that’s kinda the plan here.”

He drags his hand down Brian’s legs, curling in his fingers to scratch against the plastic, his nails catching on the edges of the stretch wrap though he obviously doesn’t leave a single mark on the skin underneath. He feels a momentary burst of disappointment that he can’t touch Brian’s bare skin, but he pushes the thought aside and moves back up the bed to straddle Brian’s chest again.

Roger slides his hands over the plastic wrap and thumbs over Brian’s nipples, making sure to press in a little bit harder just to make sure that Brian can really feel it. If the way Brian groans is any indication he can _definitely_ feel it, even though Roger can hardly feel the hard buds through the plastic himself. He definitely can’t pinch them or roll them between his fingers, and when he leans down and gives them an experimental lick the only thing he tastes is clean plastic underneath his tongue.

Brian moans at the sight of Roger licking over his mummified chest, though, so Roger does it again, pressing kisses against the plastic and licking over the wrappings while Brian continues to fall apart underneath him.

“You know, I wanted to buy clamps to put on these,” he says casually as he massages over Brian’s nipples again.

Brian whimpers at the idea. “Fuck, Rog, I wish you had.”

Roger wishes that he had too. He’d been worried that they’d get in the way of the stretch wrap, or that he would hurt Brian by leaving them on for too long, but the idea of seeing tight clamps on Brian’s nipples, pinned in place underneath the plastic, is certainly a tantalizing one. Or maybe he could cut holes in the wrapping, pull Brian’s nipples through and then clamp them so he can twist and tease and play with them while Brian struggles against his mummification.

He suddenly has so many ideas for things to try that he finds himself simply promising, “Next time, then.”

And for the first time he’s certain that there _will_ be a next time for this.

Roger reaches over and grabs the wand vibrator again. He switches it on to the lowest setting and presses it against Brian’s chest, using it to tease over both of his nipples through the plastic as he leans down to kiss Brian again. Brian is moaning into his mouth and he’s sloppy in returning the kiss. It’s clear that he’s overwhelmed with the sensations that Roger is inflicting on him: the plug still buzzing inside him and the vibrator teasing at his nipples and above all the tight mummification holding him snugly in place.

“Are you close?” he asks and Brian nods desperately.

 _Fuck._ Roger can’t believe how quickly Brian has gotten to this point again, but now that he’s on the verge of a second orgasm Roger _needs_ to see him tip over that edge again.

He sets aside the wand vibrator again and slides backwards down Brian’s body, intending to grind his hips down against Brian’s cock to get him off again… but then he has a better idea. He moves further down Brian’s body and leans over, and licks a stripe up the plastic covering Brian’s cock instead.

“Oh _fuck_ , oh fuck, _Roger_ -” Brian cries out as he bucks and writhes beneath him. The layers of wrappings shift around his cock as he moves and the come from his first orgasm is spreading out and making a mess underneath the plastic.

Roger can’t taste any of it, though. It’s trapped beneath the stretch wrap and all Roger can taste is the plastic as he keeps licking and sucking over the bulge of Brian’s cock. It’s one of the strangest blowjobs Roger has ever given - if it can really be called a blowjob at all - but it’s worth it to see Brian overwhelmed with pleasure like this.

He fumbles for the remote and turns the plug up to the next setting, and Brian cries out as the vibrations inside him increase. He’s not going to last long and now Roger pulls his mouth away and lines up their cocks, grinding his against Brian’s through the plastic. The plastic is just slick enough from his spit that his cock slides smoothly against it. The sensation is almost indescribable, and he moans in unison with Brian.

Roger imagines what it would be like to come like this, to shoot over Brian’s mummified chest, his come spilling over the plastic as Brian groans and writhes in his bondage… but he pushes aside those thoughts, and his own pleasure, for the time being, and instead grabs the wand vibrator to press it against Brian’s nipples again.

“C’mon, baby, come for me again,” he growls. “You’re so close, I know you’re close, just let go and come for me, wanna see you come…”

Brian’s orgasm hits him suddenly and Roger watches his cock pulse and shoot out more come to add to the mess already trapped between the layers of plastic wrap. Brian shakes and cries out but he’s not thrashing about as hard as he had been before, too worn out from the intensity of his second orgasm of the night to really fight against his mummification this time. And when he finally stops coming he just lies there, breathing heavily and whimpering quietly when Roger accidentally shifts against his cock again.

Roger moves the wand away from his chest and reaches for the remote again to turn off the plug, but Brian whines and mumbles, “No, please…”

Roger hesitates. “You still want it on?”

Brian nods, his face rubbing against the pillow. “Please, don’t wanna stop, not yet, _please_.”

“ _Fuck_ , Brian.” Despite his pleas Roger still turns down the plug, though he leaves it vibrating away on the lowest setting, and moves forward again so he’s straddling Brian’s chest and won’t accidentally overstimulate his cock again. “Are you sure? What’s your color, sweetheart?”

“ _Green_ , green, I’m sure Roger, please don’t stop,” Brian begs.

Roger has no idea how Brian can want to keep going after two orgasms and thoroughly exhausting himself fighting against his tight bondage, but Roger can’t deny him anything when he’s begging so prettily and looking up at him with those desperate, pleading eyes.

“Yeah, alright, okay, I’ve got you,” Roger says as he pushes Brian’s hair back from his face again and leans down to capture his lips in another kiss.

If Brian wants to continue, Roger will do just that… but the only problem is that he’s quickly running out of ideas for new ways to tease Brian. He really only half-thought that he’d get more than one orgasm out of him today, and even though he’s sure that Brian would be more than happy to just stay mummified with that plug vibrating in his arse and Roger can’t help but want to do _more_ than that.

“What do you want, baby?” Roger murmurs against Brian’s mouth. “Want me to keep playing with your nipples? Want that other vibe on your cock again?”

“Wanna suck you off,” Brian moans.

Roger pulls back quickly and stares down at Brian in surprise. Out of all the things that Brian could have asked for he hadn’t been expecting _that_ , not after he had made such a point of wanting to keep Brian’s mouth free during this scene, and his gut instinct is to tell Brian no, he can’t do that.

And Brian seems to know that he’s crossed a line, because he bites his bottom lip and stammers, “I- I just wanna make you feel good, Rog, wanna make you come too, if you’ll let me.”

Roger wants that too. He’s been hard and aching for _ages_ now, and after grinding against Brian he’s more than a little eager to come himself - and he knows that Brian’s mouth would feel so much better than rutting against the plastic again. He’s _so_ tempted to give in to Brian’s request, but after another moment of consideration he knows that he has to stand his ground on this one.

“You know I love your mouth, Bri, but that’s gonna have to wait,” Roger tells him. “I don’t want to choke you when you can’t tap out, you know that.”

Brian whines in disappointment and gnaws on his lip and finally asks, “What if… what if it was just the tip?”

Roger exhales shakily. “Brian…”

“I’ll leave my mouth open,” Brian says quickly. “Stick my tongue out, and you can rub your cock on it and I can lick you and- and-” He whines again and wiggles underneath Roger, clearly getting turned on again by his own words. “I wanna taste you,” he moans. “Want you to come, wanna taste it, _please_ Rog, you don’t need to fuck my mouth, I just want your come…”

Roger almost wants to be upset that Brian is pushing so hard on this but _christ_ , how is he supposed to say no to that?

“Open your mouth, and stick out your tongue,” he orders, his voice rough with desire.

Brian hurries to comply. He opens his mouth wide and sticks out his tongue as far as he can. He’s panting slightly and looking up at Roger with desperate, pleading eyes and he’s so fucking _gorgeous_ like this that it makes Roger’s head spin.

“You can use your tongue all you want, but your mouth has to stay open,” Roger tells him as he moves forward. He strokes his cock once and groans, and beneath him Brian whimpers and tries to stick his tongue out even further. “If you try to suck my cock into your mouth, I’m pulling away and coming over your chest instead, understand?”

Brian nods, but if his broken moan is any indication the threat of spilling over his mummified chest isn’t quite the punishment Roger had intended it to be.

“If you need me to stop, turn your head and use your safeword,” Roger says. “Or if you can’t do that, just shout.”

Brian’s mouth drops open a little wider, the closest he can get to smiling without breaking position, and he nods again.

“Alright, then,” Roger says. “Here you go, sweetheart.”

He sets his cock down on Brian’s tongue and both of them moan, Brian at _finally_ getting a taste of what he wanted and Roger at the feeling of Brian’s tongue as he starts to lap at the head of his cock.

“Fuck, Brian, you feel fucking amazing,” Roger says as he keeps stroking himself. Brian cranes his neck forward to lick further down the underside of Roger’s cock, and he turns his head so he can push Roger’s cock against the soft inside of his cheek - and though his jaw closes slightly he does keep his mouth open enough that Roger doesn’t have to pull away from him.

It’s an absolute tease, and in more ways than one. Roger wants _so badly_ to shove his cock further into Brian’s mouth until Brian is gagging and choking around him. He wants to grab Brian’s hair and hold him in place as he fucks Brian’s mouth hard and fast until he comes deep down Brian’s throat, and he wants to feel Brian holding onto his thighs or reaching up to roll his balls between his clever fingers - but he can’t have any of that, not now, not while Brian is still mummified beneath him.

It’s agony, having to stay like this instead of taking _more_ , but Roger still relishes every slide of Brian’s tongue against his cock, every teasing flick around his slit and every wet lap against the underside of his dick. It’s the most contact he’s had with Brian since he finished mummifying him that doesn’t involve a layer of plastic between them, and that somehow makes everything feel a thousand times better.

“You’re so good, baby, always so fucking good for me,” Roger praises as he starts stroking himself a little faster, properly jerking himself off into Brian’s mouth now. Brian moans beneath him and keeps his tongue curled around Roger’s cock, and Roger slides forward against his tongue as heat starts to pool in his belly. “Gonna make me come, gonna spill down your throat just like you wanted, like you fucking begged me to do-”

Brian’s jaw drops open a hair wider and he moans something that might almost be a _please_ , and that’s enough to tip Roger over the edge. He comes into Brian’s waiting mouth, groaning as Brian’s tongue keeps rubbing against the underside of his cock as he swallows down Roger’s come. And Roger has barely finished spilling into him before he moves off of Brian so he can lean down and kiss him, and he moans at the taste of himself in Brian’s mouth.

Unlike Brian, Roger knows that he’s not going to be able to go again and after an orgasm like that all he wants to do is curl up with Brian and call it a day. Now that he’s come all he can think about is feeling Brian’s skin against his, being held by him and cuddling up close against him… but when he reaches back to stroke over Brian’s cock he can feel how hard he is again, and even though he almost can’t believe it Roger knows that, somehow, Brian still has at least one orgasm left in him before Roger’s work here is done.

“Christ, you’re fucking insatiable, aren’t you?” Roger says, stroking over Brian’s cock again and making him moan and squirm weakly in his mummification.

Roger grabs the remote and turns the vibrating plug up another few notches, back to its highest setting. He’s not messing around anymore; he just wants to make Brian come as hard and as quickly as possible, so he can finally cut him free.

Brian cries out and it sounds like he’s in pain, but instead of safewording he instead almost immediately starts begging for more. “Please, Rog, wanna come again, please let me come again, please, please, _please-_ ”

“I’ve got you, baby, I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry,” Roger says as he fumbles for the wand vibrator. He clicks it on to the lowest setting and presses it against Brian’s cock, and even that almost seems to be more than Brian can stand.

He shouts and thrashes against the plastic wrap, dragging his face against the pillow, his fingers flexing underneath the layers of mummification… He’s wrecked and utterly spent, and when he finally comes for a third and final time he almost comes dry, barely anything spilling into the mess already smeared between the layers plastic. He collapses back against the bed, breathing heavily and whining as the plug in his arse overstimulates him until Roger can grab the remote and turn it off.

“You did so good, Brian, so perfect for me,” Roger praises.

He runs his hands up Brian’s chest, not trying to overstimulate him but just offering some contact and assurance because it’s obvious that Brian has been utterly done in by that last orgasm. There are tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and he’s not fighting against his mummification anymore, just lying there trying to catch his breath as his entire system is overwhelmed by the rush of endorphins.

Roger loves doing this to him. He loves that he’s _allowed_ to do this to him, that Brian trusts him enough to let himself be brought to a point where he can’t think of anything but the sensations being inflicted on him. And even if he never quite reached subspace in this particular scene, Roger knows that he’s still riding a high from everything that they’ve done - and he knows that, if he’s not careful, Brian is going to crash _hard_ , because that’s what usually happens as his systems struggle to reach their equilibrium again.

He kisses Brian’s forehead and asks, “I’m going to cut you out now, is that okay?”

If Brian tries to protest and continue the scene Roger might have to safeword for him, because he honestly doesn’t think Brian can handle much more, but that’s not his main worry at the moment. He doesn’t know if suddenly being freed will be too much of a shock for Brian’s system right now, and as much as he wants to hold his boyfriend right this very second, he can wait a few more minutes if that’s what Brian needs.

Brian rubs his face against the bed in a slight nod and mumbles, “Yeah. Wanna feel you.”

And that’s all the permission Roger needs to grab the scissors from the bedside table and get to work. It’s easy enough to slip them underneath the edges of the plastic around Brian’s shoulders and slice through the stretch wrap that’s been holding him tightly in place for so long now, but it’s slightly trickier to cut away the added layers around Brian’s hips, especially with the sticky mess of come smeared between the plastic. Still, it doesn’t take long before he has Brian’s legs free as well, and with a final snip through the band wrapped around Brian’s feet he’s finally released from his mummification and he splays his legs open with a relieved sigh.

From there, Roger carefully peels the plastic away from Brian’s body. He’s thankful that it’s trapped most of the mess from Brian’s orgasms but it also trapped in all of Brian’s sweat as well. He’s damp and sticky with it, which is a little gross, and now he’s starting to shiver as he’s exposed to the cool air of their bedroom.

“Alright, sweetheart, gonna take that plug out and get you cleaned up,” Roger says as gently pushes Brian’s legs further open.

After a moment Brian helps him by pulling his legs up a little bit as well, and Roger is relieved that his limbs don’t seem to be cramping up too badly from being pinned in place. The plug slides out easily, and with how small it was there’s no indication that it hurt Brian to have it in for so long.

With a promise to be right back, Roger hurries into the bathroom to set the toy in the sink and to start running a warm bath. He pours a little bit of their scented bath oil into the water, makes sure that their fluffiest towels and some clean pajamas are on hand for after, and then quickly returns to the bedroom. Brian is still on the bed and still shaking a little, but he cracks open an eye as Roger sits next to him and offers him a faint smile.

“Hey,” he mumbles and he reaches out to Roger, just brushing his fingertips along Roger’s thigh.

Roger shivers at even that small amount of contact and he takes Brian’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and giving a small squeeze. “Hey yourself,” he says softly. “You think you can move? I have a bath running for us.”

“Mm, yeah. Just give me a minute.” Brian’s words are slightly slurred and it’s clear that he’s worn out from the scene, but he doesn’t seem to be in pain or distress and after a few moments he’s able to start moving. He rolls over first, brushing against Roger as he does, and then finally sits up and drapes himself over Roger’s back with a contented sigh.

Roger lets out a shaky breath at the feeling of Brian pressed so completely against him. Even though he’s sweaty and they still need to get cleaned up the contact feels _so good_ and Roger just wants to sit here and bask in this moment for as long as he can.

He doesn’t realize that he’s started to tremble a little until Brian says, “Roger, you’re shaking.”

There’s a note of concern in Brian’s voice, and when Roger turns to look at him he can see the worry in his eyes. “I’m alright,” he reassures him. “Just missed touching you.”

Brian gently kisses his temple and rests his chin on Roger’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“You don’t need to be,” Roger says. He knew going into this that he wouldn’t be able to touch Brian like he’s used to, and if Brian starts feeling guilty about that now he’s only going to end up in full sub-drop. “I liked what we did… I just also like being able to touch you again.”

Brian laughs softly. He nuzzles against Roger, and wraps his arms a little tighter around him, and says, “Well, you can touch me as much as you want now.”

That’s definitely Roger’s plan. He relaxes against Brian and smiles when he feels Brian kiss the side of his neck. He wouldn’t mind staying here forever, but they still need to get cleaned up and since he’s already started running the bath he finally asks, “You think you’re ready to get moving now?”

Brian nods, and Roger helps him up off the bed. Brian’s legs are still shaky and unsteady underneath him and he leans heavily on Roger during the short walk into the bathroom, but Roger doesn’t mind that. He’ll take any excuse to keep touching Brian that he can get.

The bath has been running for a bit too long and some of the water sloshes out as Roger helps Brian climb in and even more pours out over the sides when he settles in behind Brian, flooding across the bathroom floor and making a mess that Roger knows he’ll have to clean up later. For now, though, he can’t really bring himself to care; the bath is comfortably warm around them and Brian is a solid, reassuring presence as he leans back against Roger’s chest, and that’s all that matters right now.

Roger reaches for a sponge to wash Brian, but Brian stops him with a light touch on his arm. “I’m alright, you don’t have to-”

“Let me, please,” Roger interrupts gently. He kisses the side of Brian’s neck and murmurs against his skin, “I just… I want to take care of you. And I want to touch you.”

Brian immediately relents when Roger puts it like that. “Yeah, okay,” he says softly. “Thank you.”

Roger adds a little bit of soap to the sponge and lathers it up, and starts to gently wash Brian. He keeps his other hand in contact with Brian as he works, touching him softly on his arm or hip or thigh, just so he can feel Brian’s skin under his hand. He checks for any bruises as he cleans every inch of Brian’s body, even though it’s clear that the stretch wrap only left the faintest of red marks that are already disappearing. Roger still needs to see through every step of their usual aftercare routine, maybe more for his own sake than for Brian’s right now.

Roger presses another kiss to Brian’s neck when he finishes. “All done.”

“Good.” Brian reaches for the sponge that Roger just set aside, and turns around in the bath to face him. “Let me take care of you now? Please?”

Roger swallows down a sudden lump in his throat but he nods, and the two of them move so Roger can now lie back against Brian’s chest as Brian starts to gently wash his body. Roger closes his eyes and tries to enjoy the feeling of being taken care, but he can’t quite hold back the emotional overload that he’s been trying to push down ever since he first started mummifying Brian and it isn’t long before a few tears start to slip silently down his face.

Brian brushes them away and kisses him softly on the cheek. “You’re alright, Rog,” he murmurs as he drops the sponge and wraps his arms around Roger to hold him close. “You did so well, you took care of me perfectly and gave me exactly what I needed. You don’t have anything to worry about, you’re okay and I’m right here.”

Roger lets out a shaky exhale and clings onto Brian’s arms. He knows that he’s alright, that they’re _both_ alright, but the tenderness of the moment is almost more than he can bear and makes it hard to bring his emotions back under control. This isn’t the first time that he’s experienced dom drop but he still hates feeling so shaken like this, especially when he had been so thoroughly enjoying himself by the end of the scene.

Brian kisses along Roger’s jaw, and keeps murmuring words of reassurance and comfort against his skin. “Thank you for doing this for me, Roger. You were amazing, and I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too,” Roger manages to force out. “And I’m sorry-”

“No,” Brian cuts in gently. “If I can’t apologize to you, then you can’t apologize to me.”

That manages to startle a small, watery laugh out of Roger. “Oh, is that how this works then?”

“Mm-hm,” Brian hums as he nuzzles against Roger. “It’s okay if you drop a little, we knew this could happen and there’s nothing wrong with feeling like this. But you also don’t need to feel guilty about anything, and it’s alright to let me take care of you too.”

Brian always knows exactly what to say to cut through the worst of Roger’s insecurities, especially in moments like this. The guilt that Roger is carrying is heavy on his heart - guilt that he couldn’t give Brian more, and that he needs Brian’s touch as badly as he does, and that he somehow still enjoyed himself when the bondage was so _different_ from what they usually do. None of it is rational, and part of him knows that, but it’s only hearing Brian reassure him like this that helps Roger actually start to believe that everything is really okay.

He turns around and wraps his arms around Brian, burying his face against his chest and holding onto him as tightly as he can. Brian holds him close and runs his hands along Roger’s skin, gently stroking down his back and continuing to murmur soft words of comfort until Roger stops shaking and he finally starts to feel a little more like himself again.

When he finally finds his voice again, the first thing he says is, “The water’s gone cold.”

Brian laughs quietly. “Yeah, it has. We should probably get out.”

“Probably a good idea,” Roger agrees, a little reluctantly.

The two of them untangle themselves so they can stand up, though Roger motions for Brian to stay put for a moment longer while he grabs a spare towel to quickly mop up the water that spilled over the floor earlier. Brian seems a little more steady than he was but he’s still trembling slightly when he finally climbs out of the bath, though whether that’s from the cool air or his own slight drop after the scene Roger isn’t sure.

Regardless of the cause, though, Roger knows what will help. He grabs one of the fluffy towels that he set aside earlier and quickly sets to work drying Brian off, making sure that he doesn’t miss an inch of his body and bundling him into the pajamas that he set out earlier. Brian reaches for the other towel to return the favor and Roger lets him, because even though it would be quicker if he did this himself he can’t deny that he likes being taken care of like this and he knows that it makes Brian feel better to help him out in whatever small way he can.

“Bedroom or living room?” Brian asks once Roger is dressed again and the towels have been tossed in the hamper to be washed later.

“Kitchen first,” Roger says. “You still need some water and a snack.”

Brian makes a face. He always hates eating after a scene, even though they both know that he feels better for it when he does. “Tea, and no snack?” he tries to counter.

“Tea and a little bit of fruit,” Roger says. “And I’ll join you, and then we’ll go to the living room and watch one of those documentaries that you like so much.”

Brian considers that for a moment, but finally sighs and relents. “Alright. You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Taylor, but I suppose I can agree to that.”

Roger laughs and slides an arm around Brian’s waist, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Good. Shall we, then?”

It’s only a short walk into the kitchen but Roger keeps his arm around Brian anyway, and when he deposits him in a chair at their small kitchen table Brian pouts when Roger pulls away. Roger can’t blame him for that; he wants nothing more than to spend the rest of the day cuddled up with Brian, but he also knows that it would be a mistake to skip this part of their aftercare routine.

Luckily for them, in a fit of domestic pique the other day Roger had cut up some of the fruit lingering in their fridge to make what he described as a “rustic fruit salad” (and what Brian described as “tasty, despite its appearance”), which he now scoops into two bowls while he waits for the kettle to heat up. He tosses some of the granola that Brian likes into one of the bowls and sets it down in front of him, and he’s pleased to see that Brian starts to pick at him as Roger quickly finishes making tea for the both of them. He’s not expecting Brian to eat a lot here, but as long as he gets a little bit of sugar and some liquids in him Roger will be happy with that.

“Here you go,” Roger says as he sets Brian’s tea down in front of him, and takes a seat next to him at the table to pick at his own food. “How are you feeling? Still doing okay?”

Brian shrugs and picks at a piece of granola. “It’s starting to catch up with me, I think.”

Which Roger knows means that the after-effects of the scene are finally starting to catch up with him. It almost always does, even when they don’t do anything particularly kinky; Brian’s systems have just always struggled to regain an equilibrium after sex, and with everything new that they did today Roger would have been shocked if he got through this without any sub-drop.

“Well you experienced a lot today, and you handled everything so well,” Roger says, offering up the gentle praise to help soothe any worries Brian might be starting have about his performance. “And once we’re done here, we’ll spend the rest of the day curled up together on the couch, how does that sound?”

Brian manages a small smile at that. “Sounds perfect.”

There’s more that Brian wants to say, though, Roger knows that. There’s a look in Brian’s eyes that he recognizes immediately, and a slight hitch in his breathing that only happens when he’s trying to say something but chickens out at the last minute. Roger presses his knee against Brian’s underneath the table and smiles back at him, but otherwise stays quiet and gives him the space he needs to find his voice.

It takes a few more minutes, but finally Brian asks, soft and hesitant, “Did you… did you enjoy it?”

Roger doesn’t need any clarification on what he’s asking about and he doesn’t hesitate with his answer. “I did, yeah.”

Brian bites his lip. “Even though you couldn’t really touch me?”

“It was a little hard at times,” Roger admits. “But you were right; once we got going, it was mostly easy to ignore that and just focus on making you feel good. If we do this again, though…”

He lets his voice trail off, rather than finishing that thought, because truthfully he doesn’t want to get into a long conversation about this right now. He feels a bit better than he did when he was in the bath but they both still need some time to recover after that scene. Even if Roger has some ideas about what a _next time_ might look like (he thinks he’d like to have Brian’s cock or arse exposed, or at least cut them out partway through the scene) none of that needs to be figured out now.

Brian seems to agree, because he smiles at Roger and says, “Just the possibility of a “next time” is more than enough for me for now.”

“And says a lot about how much I enjoyed it this time around,” Roger points out.

“Yeah,” Brian agrees with a laugh. “That too.”

Roger laughs a little as well, and even though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer he still asks, “And you enjoyed it too, yeah? I didn’t- I didn’t mess anything up, did I?”

“No, of course not,” Brian says without hesitation. “You were perfect, Roger, god, it was…” He laughs again and shakes his head, and the smile on his face now is so bright and wide that Roger’s lingering fears are soothed even before Brian adds, “It was better than I ever dared to hope it could be. I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me, honestly.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you supporting me through it,” Roger says, and that’s the truth.

Despite his worries going into the scene he eventually found his stride, thanks to Brian staying level-headed to help guide him through his moments of fumbling because they always balance each other out like that. It’s why they work so well together; no matter how much they push and pull at each other, they always find common ground in the end… even if that common ground doesn’t always involve plastic wrap and odd kinks.

Next time, Roger knows he’ll be ready to explore this a little bit further than they did today. But for now he just smiles at Brian again and says, “C’mon, let’s go into the living room. I want cuddles.”

“Well that’s perfect then, because I _also_ want cuddles,” Brian says with a laugh. He gathers up both of their cups of tea, and Roger makes a quick detour to grab the blankets that Brian had put in the dryer earlier, and the two of them settle down onto the couch with the blankets spread out on top of them.

Brian tucks his face against Roger’s neck and sighs contentedly, and Roger kisses the top of his head and strokes on hand down Brian’s side as he flicks on the telly and finds something suitable to watch. The house is quiet around them and with no other plans for the day neither of them will be moving anytime soon, and there’s no place else that Roger would rather be than right here.


End file.
